


Makathmul

by lferion



Series: The Making of Dwarves [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Dwarves, Exile, Gen, Khazâd November, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Voting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Leave, or stay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Title means 'That which is Voted.' Part of 'The Making of Dwarves' but also could apply to Iron and Light or canon.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/152927959085/kh%C3%A2zad-november-n%C3%A1in-i-thr%C3%A1in-i-thorin-i) on Tumblr for Day 8 of Khazâd November. Which was election day in the US. Written well before the polls closed and the results were in.

After the balrog had appeared and devastated the lower halls and levels, they had gathered the folk they could, and discussed their options. If they left, where would they go? North to Ered Mithrin or the Lonely Mountain? East to Rhun? South to the White Mountains? West to Ered Luin? If they stayed in the Hithaeglir what might they do to protect themselves, could they shift north within the range?

So they took a vote. North it was.

Walking away from Khazad-dum was one of the hardest and most difficult things the first Thráin and Thorin ever had to do.


End file.
